


【卜岳/洋岳】孩子

by LunaShawn



Category: ONER, 卜岳, 卜洋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaShawn/pseuds/LunaShawn
Summary: 三角一个关于孩子的故事
Relationships: 卜岳 - Relationship, 卜洋 - Relationship





	【卜岳/洋岳】孩子

*卜岳短打，有一丢丢洋岳，不喜误入。看清tag！

岳明辉一直知道卜凡喜欢小孩，但以前并没有多想。

这周末公司来了个可爱的小姑娘。秦女士的大学同学带着老公和女儿来公司玩。少妇被幸福生活滋养的好，脸上没有奔生活的疲惫，一身养尊处优的自在，人也很大方热情，她不仅给大家带了礼物，还带来了热闹。

卜凡下课的时候一边拿毛巾擦顺脖子留下来的汗，一边直线走向冰箱。从另外三个饿虎扑食的嘴里抢下这的这半瓶可乐，可不能糟蹋了。

举着可乐正往喉咙里灌，卜凡突然看见玻璃门外面一个小女孩冲她摇了摇手。惊喜之余，卜凡被可乐呛了一口。

这真是个可爱的小女孩。她穿着卡其色的小风衣，皮肤是晒得健康的棕色，绸缎一样的黑发被被妈妈细心编成小辫，随着动作一颤一颤。睁着一对又圆又大的眼睛看着卜凡笑，像只快乐的小鸟。

一米九二的大个儿以肉眼可见的形态软了下去。

岳明辉掀起衣摆擦汗的时候，老远就看见卜凡撅着屁股逗孩子。

“老岳快来快来。这小姑娘老可爱了！”

岳明辉走过去，那小女孩也冲他开心的招手：“叔叔好！”

岳明辉乐呵呵的蹲下：“呦，小妹妹，叫什么名字啊？”

“Sophie！”

“几岁啦？”

“三岁！”

孩子妈妈在一边解释“其实两岁零十个月，但她非要说三岁，小大人儿一样。”

岳明辉哈哈哈笑了几声。“真乖~”

“老岳，是不是特可爱？不怕生，还会自我介绍！”卜凡得意起来像只摇着尾巴的大狗。

嗯，岳明辉想，你也挺可爱的。

一家三口在坤音待了半天，卜凡游戏也不打了，一直围着孩子转。别看他长得‘不太礼貌’，家长都还挺放心。他抱着小姑娘在公司里乱转，陪着玩游戏看动画片，给她重新编乱七八糟的小辫儿。卜凡那么大个个子，小女孩在他脚边摇摇晃晃的走，简直像个小皮球。

灵超叼着棒棒糖，戳戳岳明辉，递过来手机，“我觉得这个挺像凡哥的。”

岳明辉一看，是一个动图。图上一只金毛大狗，跟一个刚会走路的外国宝宝玩捉迷藏，大金毛卖力的跑来跑去逗的金发碧眼的宝宝咔咔笑。

岳明辉垂着眼睛笑了会儿，评价道：“品种不对啊，你凡哥是哈士奇。”

小姑娘走的时候，卜凡蹲在地上，跟小姑娘拉了勾约定一定会再回来玩，然后失落目送小姑娘离去。他站了起来拍拍裤子往回走，谁知那小姑娘突然挣脱了妈妈的手跑了回来抱住卜凡的腿，仰头甜甜笑着说：“谢谢叔叔！叔叔再见~”

卜凡乐得语无伦次，把小姑娘抱起来悠了两圈。

晚上吃饭的时候岳明辉还在想这件事。

其实早知道卜凡喜欢孩子。

早在他们风情的酸豆芽到处跟路人尬唱的时候，明辉就知道。那两集团综岳明辉自己偷偷反复看了几遍，就为了看卜凡兴奋地吹泡泡，还有那个跳起来说“巨可爱！”的动作。

奇怪的是，其实在更早之前岳明辉就知道卜凡会喜欢孩子。可能因为卜凡柔软的像孩子一样的心吧，这个别人欠他钱他还给人家拍黄瓜的大男孩，没理由不喜欢跟他一样可爱的孩子们。

想着想着，手里的动作就慢了下去，被卜凡怼一肘子才发现自己对着一盘虾发了半天呆。

“老岳，干嘛呢老岳？吃饭不积极大脑有问题啊！”说着手脚麻利的包完了手里的虾，虾壳丢在他面前的桌子上堆起一个小山。“唉唉，这我给老岳剥的，你们别动！再抢我咬人了啊！”卜凡一边抵挡小弟和木子洋的洗劫攻势，一边大手捂着碗往岳明辉眼前推。不忘奚落道，“还研究生呢，连剥虾都不会。”

剥的干干净净一小堆粉红色的虾仁躺在碗底，让岳明辉想起在家的时候，妈妈也总是自己不吃，先剥出一碗来给自己。

这个人，一定会是个好爸爸的。这个念头涌起的同时，岳明辉一直压在心底的罪孽感绕过严防死守，填满了他整个情绪。

自己是太累了。

夜里的北京依然没有安宁，车流和建筑工地的声音渐次传来，给无眠的人平添几分烦躁。岳明辉干脆起来，推开了阳台门。

木子洋在一片漆黑里发出了慵懒沙哑的笑声，“哼哼，我就知道你得来。来一根吗？”说着扔了一根烟给他。

岳明辉接过不置可否，挨着他坐下，叼在嘴上。正要在木子洋兜里摸打火机，木子洋突然靠了过来，他身上飘来好闻的柠檬茶叶和檀香木味道，明明四个人的沐浴液都是一起买的一样的，怎么在木子洋就有种银色山泉的味道？

烟头处相接，片刻之间，岳明辉的烟也燃了起来。

“说说吧，想什么呢？” 

“没有。”

岳明辉低头踢了两脚地上掉下的烟灰，闷闷的道。

“行了，说吧。”

岳明辉嘬了一口烟，“…..就是觉得对不起他。”

木子洋哼了一声，“对不起什么？”

“很多吧….主要是，跟我在一起，他会失去很多。他是个很传统的人，如果不是遇见我的话，很大的几率会找个好女人结婚生子。以他的性格不论以后的路走得怎么样，家庭对他都是很重要的一部分。我们在一起，也不知道未来怎么样，还得躲着藏着，他现在还小还不觉得…我怕他以后会恨我。”岳明辉语速很快很轻的说道，语调很淡，平铺直叙。

木子洋叼着烟，枕着自己的胳膊翘着二郎腿在躺椅上抻了抻，就像一只猫在伸懒腰。“所以怎么办呢？”

岳明辉还是低着头弄地上的烟灰。“不知道…就…让那种情绪在。”

“你这个人，遇到重要的事还是很会逃避。”木子洋翻过身，用手撑着头看岳明辉，“我不喜欢小孩，我也不会恨你。考虑一下？”

岳明辉眯着眼睛沉默的看了木子洋一会儿，手上腾起袅袅烟雾让气氛变得朦胧暧昧，良久，岳明辉笑道，“洋洋……”

木子洋也盯着他看了一会儿，才让慵懒的笑容爬到脸上：“行了你快走吧，我受不了别人不把我放在心里第一位。”

岳明辉回屋的时候，就看见一个大黑影窝在门口，脸上被手机的荧幕打亮一片。岳明辉走过来，那团黑影闻声而动，“老岳！”

吓了岳明辉一跳。“干嘛呢你这！大半夜在我门口蹲着干什么？给哥哥当门神啊？”

“我有事找你。”

“什么事明天再说吧，赶紧回去睡觉睡觉。”

岳明辉不想在情绪这么复杂的时候让卜凡发现，即使掩藏得再好，岳明辉也没有自信逃过卜凡动物一样的直觉。岳明辉下着逐客令自顾自的进屋，随手就要关门，卜凡手疾眼快一脚把脚别在门缝里，大个子硬挤了进来。

论力气岳明辉哪是卜凡的对手，再说他也不能真的把卜凡轰出去。但这么一闹俩人都有些尴尬。黑咕隆咚的灯也不开，就这么相对站了一会儿。

沉默了一会儿，卜凡说：“你又抽烟了？”

岳明辉没说话。

卜凡也有点上火：“说了抽烟对嗓子不好，对身体不好。你不唱歌了？不要嗓子了？”

“……”岳明辉其实戒烟有一阵儿了，训练再苦情绪再低落他都觉得撑得下去，没动过要抽烟的念头。今天虽然被木子洋诱惑，可自己也没有拒绝。

岳明辉柔柔的说了句：“没有..”然后对卜凡笑了一下。“哥哥累了，你先回去吧凡子。”

本意是安抚，可却造成了反效果，卜凡的火蹭的上来了：“干嘛啊，有事要说啊！又假笑，你…你你气死我。”说着伸出两手去捏岳明辉的脸，生生把他的笑容扯成一张鬼脸。

岳明辉小声的抗议“哎哎，嘛呢？我一把年纪了你跟我来这个？”

卜凡不屈不挠，“不开心为什么要笑啊？虚伪不虚伪？不开心你就哭嘛，谁也不会笑话你，你们有文化的人儿就是麻烦。你说不说，你不说我反正不走。”

岳明辉被扯得脸生疼听他叨叨一通，今天的情绪也被搅和没了。

岳明辉吭哧半天，“咳，就觉得…小姑娘挺可爱的…也觉得你要是有个女儿，肯定..就挺好的….”

卜凡楞了一下，怎么也没想到是这个。“嗯？什么意思哦？”他皱着眉头琢磨了一会儿，咧着嘴笑开，“啊嘿嘿老岳，吃醋了？我今天陪小女孩儿玩没顾上你不高兴了？你说你一把年纪吃小孩的醋…好了好了我的错，你打我两下消消气。”说着拿起岳明辉的手低着头让他往自己脑袋上打。

岳明辉赶紧把手挣开，抬脚踹了一下卜凡的屁股。“胡说什么呢，没脸没皮的。”

卜凡看他笑的有心情闹了就知道没事了，呼噜了一把脑袋抱着岳明辉就往床上倒。

岳明辉早就习惯了他一高兴就扑人的大狗子行为。“我说真的，你真的挺适合当爸爸的。可你看，你跟我这..干嘛呢。”

卜凡捏了捏岳明辉的鼻子，“我是喜欢孩子啊，孩子多可爱。可我也喜欢你啊，这俩不冲突吧。你说你净整这些没用的干嘛，我就算喜欢孩子，能说行老岳咱们拜拜吧，坤音拜拜吧，我要回家娶妻生孩子种地去了，明年见我我给你带一个足球队来。你当我是种猪呢？”

岳明辉脑内构建起了一个画面，农民工卜凡拉着11个拖着鼻涕的小卜凡，面朝黄土背朝天。小卜凡光着脚丫子piapiapia的跑到他眼前喊着“老岳老岳！”

岳明辉摇晃了一下脑袋把奇怪的幻想晃没。突然觉得自己也挺可笑的似的，哼哼笑了两声。拍了拍卜凡“你快起来吧，压死我了。”

卜凡看着岳明辉弯着眼睛，软乎乎的也不认真反抗一下，“我才不介呢，被你误会半天，我得找补回来。”

岳明辉哈哈大笑：“凡子你这‘找补’用的地道啊！”

卜凡低下头亲了亲岳明辉的嘴，“...那是，你的口水吃多了嘛。”

俩人对着呵呵笑闹了一会儿。

岳明辉突然道，“唉，凡子，造小人吗？”

卜凡红了脸“你你.你真是..”

“为老不尊！”

END


End file.
